A Thousand Words
by maverickavenger
Summary: Peter cannot visit her any longer, and this forces Wendy to make a choice. moviverse x pendy


**Summary: **Peter cannot visit her any longer, and this forces Wendy to make a choice.

**Author's Note: **I just saw the movie for the second time and I was so overwhelmed I just had to write something, something happy that would erase the sad ending and replace it with a much more fitting one. This is NOT a one shot, I will be continuing it! Yay!

* * *

He was bound to Neverland, in the same sense that the ocean was bound to the earth below. It's splendorous wonders had come to welcome and embrace his feelings, and his emotions. He had been there so long... the days... months... even the years had run on listlessly since he became a resident of the island. He could remember the day he found Neverland as though it had happened only moments before. A faerie by the name of Tinkerbell had brought him to there out of pity, finding him in the rainy streets of London one evening. Because of his age he'd taken to watching over the new Lost Boys, and had, in turn, become their leader. Their father after they'd forgotten on their homes.

Each Lost Boy forgot about his mother, father, sisters and brothers, all after staying less than a week at Neverland. But he had never forgot. He didn't know why he had been chosen, only that every moment that passed was a reminder of who he was and why he had escaped it, and why he could never go back.

Then Wendy came. His Wendy, his clever Wendy. He remembered her vividly, and every emotion she had brought with her. Before her arrival, he had felt very few things in his heart, and among them was not anger, frustration, fear, or even love. Of course he was very affectionate of his Boys, but never once did it occur to him that he loved them, like they were his brothers. But Wendy made him feel again, feel things he didn't know he could. But she'd confronted him... everything was so new, he couldn't take the pressure of suddenly dispersing everything he'd come to learn already, and especially not to Wendy, the girl who's caused it all and mercilessly tugged at the strings of his heart.

Leaving her had been difficult... he vowed to return to her every chance he could seize, and so he did. But the island and the new Lost Boys required tending and attention. There were mermaids to be fooled and leftover pirates to battle. Indian gatherings to dance at, new places to explore. All of it was staring Peter Pan point blank. How could he resist it's shiny lure?

Regardless, he never forgot his lovely Wendy. He went back to see her as much as he could. Eventually, it resulted in an agreement where Wendy could rely on seeing him on one night every year, the year of the Faerie's Ball, where magic on the island was at it's strongest and Peter could leave Neverland for a longer time then he might normally have be able to. So, every night when the sun set, Peter left Neverland, Tinkerbell, the Indians, and everyone else behind. He would fly to the Nursery window and tap on it gently, three times. If at that time she did not answer, which was rare to the point of never happening, he would call out her name, letting it roll comfortably off of his tongue.

* * *

"_Oh, Peter! You've come at last! Here, lets sit up on the roof, my brothers are asleep.." _

* * *

The Lost Boys, including John and Micheal, had all forgotten about Neverland. It was sad, but Neverland had lost its grip on them, and so they slipped through the fingers of this other world and began living normal lives, as brothers of their ages should.

* * *

"_Why is it that I remember you and Neverland, Peter, but the others do not?"_

"_Because Neverland holds you too tightly in it's heart to ever let you go so easily, Wendy-Bird."_

* * *

But Peter never quite told Wendy that Neverland was Peter, and that Peter was, indeed, Neverland. They were one being, and they shared one soul. If Neverland's wish was to release the boy's memories and not Wendy Darling's, then it was Peter's wish as well.

* * *

"_Do you think we'll always be friends?"_

"_Forever."_

* * *

The years passed and Wendy began to truly look at Peter for the first time since she had met him. He was... growing up.

* * *

"_Peter.. you look different. You're not young any more.."_

"_I know. Wendy... All this time I've been visiting you, I've been risking the safety of Neverland. For the more time I spend here on earth, the more I will age. When I turn seventeen, I will never come back, for the island will disappear if I become fully grown up. I cannot allow that to happen..."_

"_Peter... how old are you now?"_

"_Sixteen."_

* * *

Wendy stared at her window for days. Peter was sixteen... his next trip would be the last time she would ever see him... She felt hot tears slide from the corners of her eyes and leak down her porcelain face. She would lose him.

His last visit had ended months prior to her current lament. He would be coming tonight, for the last time. Wendy closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass, her face twisted in emotional agony. What was she to do without her beloved Peter? Her parents had wished that she marry off soon. Her father had even insisted on something being arranged for her, but her mother's reply has been hasty, shooting down the idea before it could blow itself out of proportion. Her daughter would choose herself, just as she did.

Wendy sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself in a tight hug. She looked out the window to see her brothers playing cricket in the streets below. They were all still so young: John was the oldest at fourteen, and they ranged down all the way to ten. But as dark set in, the boys returned to the house. Everyone washed their hands and cuddled into beds, shared and single, while Wendy herself slipped under the covers. After much protest and vigorous argument, it had been decided that Wendy keep the nursery as her own room, and the boys move to a larger, separate one, to give her more privacy.

She couldn't stay here any longer... it didn't feel right. Nothing did. She missed Peter so often that she felt her heart was ripping in two. She missed Neverland and everything there, and she missed Peter, and all he had to offer her. She couldn't stand to be one more moment without him or the island. She felt her body ache as she thought about her choices. Stay... or go?

Her mother came in shortly,smiling at her little angel before blowing out the candles.

"Mother..." Wendy called out into the darkness, unable to contain herself much longer.

"What is it, Precious?" Her mother replied, coming over to the bed to sit down on it's edge and chat with her daughter.

"Mother... I love you. And Father. Very, very much."

"And we love you, Cherie. Goodnight." Leaning forward, her mother kissed Wendy's forehead and was gone behind the click of the door closing.

As soon as she heard her mother's steps down the hall, Wendy scooted out of bed and flung open the window to greet Peter Pan, who had his fist poised for knocking. In the tender moonlight, she admired his shapely muscles, hard stomach, chiseled jawline, and happy, dancing eyes that laughed at her impatience. His curly blond hair shone in different hues tonight, his attire the normal leafy garb.

"Come on, I'll carry you to the roof."

"No... tonight, you can come inside, Peter."

Peter, clearly pleased with this as the night was a little chilly, swooped into the building as Wendy stepped aside to allow him entrance. He smiled and left the window open as the two sat on the bed, cross-legged. Peter stumbled in his thoughts a moment. She was wearing warm leggings... and a heavier nightgown than he usually saw her in.

"Wendy-Bird, are you alright? Did you catch a cold?" He asked quizzically, gazing up at her with starry eyes that were now brimming with concern.

"No.. its just that...Peter, isn't this your final night? To see me?" Peter seemed to slump slightly. "Well... yes. But I had been hoping it could be a happy one.."

"Well... I've been doing a lot of thinking." In fact, she had not. "And.." The adrenaline was pumping through her veins. "I want to be with you.. in Neverland." She said, just barely above a whisper as she looked at him with pleading, wistful eyes. Peter stared at her for a moment before a huge grin spread across his freckled face.

"Yes!" He cried out flying all around the room joyfully. Wendy leapt up though, grabbing onto him and sending them falling back down onto the bed with her hand over his mouth. "Shh! You mustn't be so loud!" She scolded, but the smile on her face gave her away and she released him. But she blushed suddenly, for their faces were close and they still had their arms wrapped protectively around one another. Peter, too, felt his ears grow hot. Wendy cleared her throat and moved off of him, quickly moving to write a letter to her family.

_'I've gone back to where I belong. _

_With love, Wendy.'_

Peter grinned as she pinned the note to her pillow. "Neverland has missed it's Wendy." Peter said softly as his hand slipped into hers, eyes locking. Luminescent green met sapphire blue and head steady, even as Wendy's heartbreaking smile crept into view. "And Wendy has missed her Neverland."

With that, Peter grasped her hand tightly and the two of them floated upwards and then through the window, becoming two blurs of light in the sky as they headed for home.


End file.
